militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
BRP Miguel Malvar (PS-19)
|Ship flag= |Ship name= USS PCE®-852 |Ship builder=Pullman Standard Car Manufacturing Co., Chicago, IL |Ship laid down=28 October 1943 |Ship launched=1 March 1944 |Ship commissioned=26 May 1944 |Ship renamed=USS Brattleboro (PCE®-852), 15 February 1956 }} |module2= |module3= |Ship flag= |Ship name=RVNs Ngoc Hoi (HQ-12) |Ship acquired=11 July 1966 |Ship fate=Escaped to the to Philippines after fall of South Vietnam, 1975 }} |module4= |Ship name=RPS Miguel Malvar (PS-19) |Ship namesake=Miguel Malvar y Carpio |Ship acquired=5 April 1976 |Ship commissioned=7 February 1977 }} |module5= }} |module6= (in U.S. Navy service) }} |module7= (in Philippine Navy service) |Ship displacement= Full load |Ship length= |Ship beam= |Ship draft= |Ship power=2,200 hp |Ship propulsion=Main: 2 × GM 12-278A diesel engines Auxiliary: 2 × GM 6-71 diesel engines with 100KW gen and 1 × GM 3-268A diesel engine with 60KW gen |Ship speed= |Ship range= at |Ship complement=85 |Ship sensors=* Raytheon AN/SPS-64(V)11 surface search & navigation radar |Ship armament=* 1 × Mk.22 3"/50 (76 mm) dual purpose gun * 2 × single Bofors 40 mm gun * 3 × 20 mm Oerlikon guns * 4 × M2 12.7 mm 50 cal machine guns }} }} BRP Miguel Malvar (PS-19) is the lead ship of the of corvettes of the Philippine Navy. She was originally built as USS ''PCE®-852, a for the United States Navy during World War II. She was acquired by the Philippine Navy in April 1976 and later on commissioned as ''Miguel Malvar after Miguel Malvar y Carpio. The ship is . Along with other World War II-era ships of the Philippine Navy, Miguel Malvar is one of the oldest active fighting ships in the world today.Manokski's Armed Forces of the Philippines Order of Battle. Philippine Navy. History US Navy Commissioned in the US Navy as the USS ''PCER-852 in 1944, she was first assigned in the Atlantic theatre of operations engaged in patrolling and training. On 1 August 1944, PCER-852 stood out of Bermuda bound for Norfolk, Virginia with 26 prisoners of war—sailors from the German submarine U-505, captured in June by a “hunter-killer” group formed around escort carrier Guadalcanal (CVE-60). Relocating to the Pacific theatre of operations, her duties included treatment of wounded sailors and soldiers, and ASW patrols during the invasion of the Philippines at Leyte Gulf and Lingayen Gulf, and in the operations at Okinawa. During her six months in the war zone, her medical staff and crew handled over 1300 dead, critically wounded, and ships' survivors. After the war she was placed under the Atlantic Reserve Fleet but was not decommissioned. Early in 1946, however, she was converted into an experimental ship to test infrared equipment for the Bureau of Ships. She had her armament removed and the her hospital facilities converted to work spaces for test equipment. At that time, she was redesignated E-PCER-852. She completed the conversion in May 1946. In September 1947, the Bureau of Ships shifted the infrared test program to the Underwater Sound Laboratory at New London, Connecticut, and E-PCER-852 operated from that base. For the next 18 years, the ship continued to do experimental work. By the early 1950s the nature of her test work expanded from infrared gear to include optical communications equipment, sonar apparatus, weather gear, and various other items of hardware. In addition to the Bureau of Ships, she did test work for both the Bureau of Ordnance and the Office of Naval Research. On 15 February 1956, the ship was named USS Brattleboro. She continued her experimental duties for nearly a decade after receiving her name. During that time, her zone of operations also expanded to include the coastal waters along the southeastern United States and thence into the West Indies. On 1 October 1965, Brattleboro was ordered to Philadelphia to begin inactivation. Decommissioned at Philadelphia and struck from the Navy list on 1 November 1965.Dictionary of American Naval Fighting Ships. [http://www.history.navy.mil/danfs/b9/brattleboro.htm ''Brattleboro page]. Republic of Vietnam Navy She was then transferred to the Republic of Vietnam on 11 July 1966. She served the Vietnamese Navy as Ngoc Hoi (HQ-12) up until her escape to the Philippines in 1975, together with other South Vietnamese Navy ships and their respective crew.NavSource Online: Patrol Craft Escort Photo Archive. [http://www.navsource.org/archives/11/02239.htm ''Brattleboro (EPCER 852) ex-''PCE®-852'']. Philippine Navy After she was cleaned, repaired and made ready for service, she was formally acquired by the Philippine Navy on 5 April 1976, and was commissioned together with other ex-RVN ships on 7 February 1977. She underwent extensive overhaul and refitting of armaments, and was commissioned into the Philippine Navy as RPS Miguel Malvar (PS-19). Service with the Philippine Navy She initially served the Philippine Navy as RPS Miguel Malvar (PS-19) until she was renamed to BRP Miguel Malvar effective 23 June 1980.Philippine Navy Information Manual 1995 - Adoption of Pilipino Translation of "Bapor ng Republika ng Pilipinas" Between 1990 and 1992 the ''Miguel Malvar underwent major overhaul, weapons and radar systems refit, and upgrade of communications gear. She is currently assigned with the Patrol Force of the Philippine Fleet, and is considered as one of the most decorated ship of the Navy.USS PCER-852 Official Website. [http://www.usspcer852.org/ Ship History].PCER-852 Narrative by Capt. Martin J. Hacala (ret. USNR) Notable Operations / Exercises On August 2011, the Miguel Malvar conducted rescue operations on a distressed vessel in the province of Tawi-Tawi. She rescued around 60 passengers from the wooden-hulled vessel M/L Virginia and towed the said ship to a pier in Bongao, Tawi-Tawi. The Miguel Malvar was one of the participating ships in the Cooperation Afloat Readiness and Training (CARAT) 2012 - Philippines exercises from 2 July to 10 July 2012. Technical details There are slight difference between the BRP Miguel Malvar as compared to some of her sister ships in the Philippine Navy, since her original configuration was as a rescue patrol craft escort (PCER), while the others are configured as patrol craft escorts (PCE) and minesweepers (''Admirable'' class). Armaments Originally the Miguel Malvar was armed with one 3"/50 caliber dual purpose gun, two single Bofors 40 mm guns, four Oerlikon 20 mm cannons, one Hedgehog depth charge projector, four depth charge projectiles (K-guns) and two depth charge tracks. During its overhaul and refit between 1990 to 1991,Saunders, Stephen: Jane's Fighting Ships 107th Edition 2004-2005. Jane's Information Group Ltd, 2004. the Philippine Navy removed her old anti-submarine weapons and systems, and made changes in the armament set-up. Some sources claim the loss of its two Bofors 40mm cannons during the 1990-1991 overhaul and refit period, but photos http://www.timawa.net/forum/index.php?topic=14978.0 at of 2002 show the Bofors guns still present. Final armaments fitted to the ship are one Mk.22 3"/50-caliber gun, two single Bofors 40 mm cannons, three Mk.10 Oerlikon 20 mm cannons, and four M2 Browning 12.7 mm/50 caliber machine guns. This made the ship lighter and ideal for surface patrols, but losing her limited anti-submarine warfare capability.GlobalSecurity.org PS Miguel Malvar Class Electronics Also during the refit the ship's SPS-21D surface search radar and RCA SPN-18 navigation radar was replaced by a Raytheon AN/SPS-64(V)11 surface search and navigation radar system. Later modifications included the installation of a satellite communications system and GPS system standard to all Philippine Navy ships. Machinery The ship is powered by two GM 12-278A diesel engines with a combined rating of around driving two propellers. The main engines can propel the 914 tons (full load) ship to a maximum speed of around .DLSU N-ROTC Office. [http://www.dlsu.edu.ph/offices/sps/rotc/pdf/ms2/namingPNships.pdf ''Naming and Code Designation of PN Vessels]. Gallery File:120708-N-KB052-311.jpg|BRP Iloilo (PS-32), BRP Pampanga (SARV-003), BRP Miguel Malvar (PS-19), BRP Salvador Abcede (PG-114) and USCGC Waesche (WMSL-751) join USS Vandegrift (FFG-48) for a photo exercise (PHOTOEX) during CARAT 2012-Philippines File:BRP Salvador Abcede (PG 114), BRP Miguel Malvar (PS 19), and BRP IloIlo (PS 32); PCG Pampanga (SARV 003); and USS Vandegrift (FFG 48).jpg|BRP Salvador Abcede (PG-114), BRP Miguel Malvar (PS-19), BRP Iloilo (PS-32), BRP Pampanga (SARV-003), and USS Vandegrift (FFG-48) for a photo exercise (PHOTOEX) during CARAT 2012-Philippines References External links * Philippine Defense Forum * Philippine Navy @ Hazegray.org * DLSU ROTC * Opus224's Unofficial Philippine Defense Page * NavSource Online: Mine Warfare Vessel Photo Archive Category:PCE(R)-848-class patrol craft Category:Ships built in Illinois Category:1944 ships Category:Ships transferred from the United States Navy to the Republic of Vietnam Navy Category:PCE(R)-848-class patrol craft of the Philippine Navy Category:Miguel Malvar-class corvettes Category:Active corvettes of the Philippines